The invention relates to a domestic appliance, in particular a dishwasher or a washing machine.
Domestic appliances, such as dishwashers or washing machines for example, have a controller which controls various device components of the domestic appliance, such as pump motors and/or valves and also display elements for example, during the execution of a program. After the execution of the program the controller and also the display elements are supplied with electrical energy until such time as a person operating the machine switches said elements off by manually actuating a main switch to switch the domestic appliance on and/or off.